Losers in Love
by The PinK BandiT
Summary: don't read this please. unless your desperate then go ahead : This is the product of me getting a genuis idea and being way too lazy to write it properly, so doing it in ten minutes when i should be doing homework at ten at night. good stuff. *not*


Rikki stormed into the juice bar with a look of fury on her face that would make Chuck Norris cry like a baby. A few costumers, upon seeing the oncoming wrath, knew better than to stick around and slipped out the other exit. She plopped down next to Cleo and slammed a piece of paper onto the table in front of her friend.

"What's this?" She asked, completely oblivious to the blind fury surrounding her. Cleo, naïve as ever, still had trouble sensing when Rikki was in explosion mode.

While Rikki went off about the ridiculous price of college these days and how her application for a student loan was rejected, a third party listened in unnoticed. Zane, who had been clearing the tables of those who had fled her nuclear explosion, was quietly listening to his ex-girlfriend's compliants and noting them away in his brain.

Because they were barely back on speaking terms, he got his only information from snooping in on the conversations she had with her other friends, namely Cleo and Bella. And since she told them nearly everything, he was once again in the loop.

"I just don't understand these people! I only need a few thousand dollars a year to be able to go to college and they won't give it to me because I live in a trailer? I'm sorry but if poor people don't have the collateral to get loans then what's the point of them anyway?" She slammed her hand on the table and Cleo's drink started to bubble suspiciously.

"Umm, Rikki? You need to calm down-" started Cleo, eyeing her previously frozen smoothy with caution.

"Calm down? You expect me to calm down when-" suddenly Cleo's drink and those from the table behind her exploded in a mass of bubbles, soaking Cleo and Rikki with juice. Thinking fast, Zane grabbed Rikki's arm, yelled something about a mop, and shoved her and Cleo into his office, locking the door from the inside on his way out.

Stunned by the sudden change of events, Rikki and Cleo both fell to the floor as their tails sprouted out where their legs should be. Immediately, Rikki started to dry them off, and pretty soon they were two-legged and ready to go. Cleo gently laid her hand on the knob, stopping Rikki from leaving just yet.

"Rikki, I know you don't want to hear it but Zane really is a good guy. I mean I've had my doubts about him before, but even after the breakup he stills pulls through for us on the mermaid front. Doesn't that mean something to you?" She asked, hoping that maybe something would spark there and bring a little more happiness into Rikki's life.

Rikki seemed a bit startled, as though the thought had never occurred to her. "Well yeah I guess, but I think it's mostly for all of us, not really for just me. And besides, Zane only helps people when it's convenient to him. The day Zane does something for me that's even mildly difficult is the day I think about taking him back."

The next day Rikki returned to the juice bar completely silent. That was never a good sign. Again people fled from the other exit, and Rikki strode quietly up to Zane and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Zane." She started.

"Rikki." He parroted, feigning confusion. He knew exactly why she was there.

"Are you aware of the fact that I needed exactly eight thousand dollars to pay for my first year of college?" She asked devoid of emotion.

"No I don't think I was. Why do you ask?" He nervously placed both hands behind his back and refused to look her in the eye.

"Because I've noticed that _Rikki's_ was eight thousand dollars richer last time I checked the books."

Zane glared indignantly back at her. "You're not supposed to look at those Rikki, you don't work here anymore remember?"

She gave him the 'really?' look, and continued on with her interrogation. "I only ask because I found a check this morning slid under my door made out for eight thousand dollars, and I was wondering if it was you."

Zane paused, and almost broke after seeing the hopeful look on her face. He decided against it. He'd only get beaten up anyway. "Nope wasn't me. Sorry to disappoint."

Rikki's face fell a bit, and turned around to leave. Maybe one last try…

"You know it's a shame. The check was a nice gesture, but the person spelled my name wrong."

Zane spun around on his heels. "What did you just say?"

"My name," started Rikki, "they spelled Chadwick with a 'k' instead of a 'ck.' Common mistake I suppose."

"Are you sure they misspelled it? Because I'm pretty sure that they spelled it with a ck." He responded, concerned suddenly that she wouldn't be able to use the money.

"Yup, I double checked."

"Well let me see, you might have missed it. I'm sure I put it on their…" He reached towards her to grab the small slip of paper from her hands.

She took a step back. "You just said I."

"No I didn't." He replied almost guiltily.

"Yes you did you said I!" she persisted, holding the check behind her back.

"No, I really didn't!" He leaned forward and tried to reach around her back and grab it. "Now give me the stupid che-"

He was cut off by her lips pressed into his. It only took a second for him to register what was going on, and he quickly wrapped his arms around her deepened it, relishing the taste of her fro the first time in too long.

"I knew it was you," she whispered. Rikki then promptly slapped him, shouting, "If you ever try to ruin our business for me again I WILL burn your hair off! Got it?"

Zane just nodded and smiled. "You said 'our' café. "

Rikki merely grinned and left the juice bar smiling for the first time in ages. Zane plopped down in an empty seat and grinned like crazy. He was back.


End file.
